never forgotten
by himyadollz
Summary: Zero had lost everything in his life, even the one girl he loved more then anything. sad one-shot warning character death


**YO~ so let you guys know that none of the characters i used are mine they all belong to Matsuri Hino **

**hope you enjoy**

Zero stayed there perfectly still, his eyes fixed in front of him. Everything was confused in his mind; the last couple of days were a complete blur. How could this happen so fast and mostly importantly why did this happen?

Two days ago everything was normal; he was killing vampires and executing the hunter society's orders like always. He still was waiting for the opportunity to kill kuran and every single pureblood with him.

He was lying in the grass in front of the stables at the academy, just like old times. Except this time there was no Yuuki to tell him to stop skipping his duty, no Yuuki to make him smile. Yuuki was gone forever, a monster a taken her place forever.

He closed his eyes and started to let his thought drift off. Memories of his younger self with a little Yuuki came to him. The time where she stopped him from clawing at his neck , then took it upon herself to clean the cuts. On the outside he had looked completely blank, but on the inside he had felt like a little happy for the first time since the attack. There was still someone that really cared about him, even though his entire family was gone, he still had one person there for him.

Memories like this kept coming one after another, until he had enough and finally opened his eyes. Sitting up he saw some students leaving the stables. A boy and a girl laughing and smiling together as they walked. It reminded him of Yuuki and himself, and Zero felt that he was close to his breaking point.

He quickly went to his room and locked the door behind him. Why did he have to be haunted by the memory of the one person he had loved so much only to lose her to the monster that replaced her soul. His fist clenched and he punched the nearest wall. It wasn't fair, he had lost everything and Kuran had to take the one person that he had.

He vowed to himself once more the he would rid the world of every single pureblood, even if he had to turn more into a monster to accomplish his mission. Suddenly a pic of a crying Yuuki with despair in her eyes popped in his mind. Would she look at him like this while he slowly pulled the trigger on her?

No he couldn't allow himself to think like this. Yuuki was gone and that's how he had to think, if he started seeing her as the girl he had loved then he would never be able to accomplish his task.

However the more he thought about it, the more he could feel his heart tearing apart. Deep down he knew that killing yuki would be hard, so he intended to start with the one that had taken everything away from him, Kaname Kuran.

He spent the night planning on how to find and get rid of the purebloods. Morning came faster than he had planned, and he had to force his sleep deprived body around to the headmaster's office.

Hours later, zero finally immerged from the office. He was in no good mood; the head master had declined his request of leaving the campus for a few days. He had pretended to need Zero for security measures.

Zero ignored the order to stay put and look after the day class students. He pack a light bag and with the discretion of an experienced hunter, left the campus unseen.

It did not take long for him to find the Kuran's residence, a few treats here and there and vampires gave in pretty easily. He stood in front of the imposing house, his bloody rose ready in his hand.

He couldn't sense many vampires in the house, probably only a couple servants where still in the house others had gone off somewhere. He took the first step in the house and was greeted with a young vampire jumping at him trying to rip his throat open.

One shot was all it took to get rid of the young one. Unfortunately for Zero the sound of a gunshot alerted the other vampires that where in the house and he soon found himself surrounded by them.

Being a hunter like he was taking care of those low level vampires was nothing hard, simply time consuming and annoying.

When he was done he could still feel the presence of one vampire, and it was more powerful than those vampires he had just killed. He followed his instincts up the stairs, down on his left and left in in front of a door.

The more he had gotten closer to the presence, the more powerful it had become. He knew that taking out this enemy, he would have to take him by surprise. He felt the presence move closer to the door, and without a second thought closed his eyes, burst the door open and shot at the person in front.

Zero knew he had hit his target when he heard the weight of a body hitting the ground. He opened his eyes and suddenly everything turned red around him.

There on the ground with a growing puddle of blood was Yuuki, his Yuuki. He had shot her straight through the heart, but being the pureblood princess she was, she still had a bit of life left in her.

'Ze..Zero?'

The bloody rose slipped from Zero's fingers and the next thing he knew he had sank to his knees beside her. Yuuki's head slightly turned toward him and her eyes were wide staring at him. Zero reached for her hand to confirm that it was indeed him.

'so this day as finally came'

'no!'

The forced of his voice surprised both himself and Yuuki whose eyes widened even more. A small smile appeared on her lips. She used some of small strength left to grip his hand back.

'you weren't expecting me were you Zero?'

He looked away from her big eyes, has if he was ashamed that he had wanted to kill the brother of the one girl that he had loved so much. He brought his attention back to the dying girl when he heard her cough. How was it that she was still alive, one hit from the blood rose should kill any vampires alive, including purebloods.

'im so sorry Yuuki i..i didn't mean to shoot I wish I could take it back'

'I'm happy Zero, you didn't hate me after all.'

'never! I tried dear god I tried so hard to hate you Yuuki but i counldn't.'

'you know I don't think I ever truly loved kaname the way I love you.'

With every bit of her strength left Yuuki forced his head down and gave him a small kiss on the lips before finally her life left her body. The hand that had been gripping his, became loose, and has Zero stood up to look at the person he had just killed. The blood around her body had form some kind of bloody wings and made her look like a vampire angel.

Yuuki had loved him, his Yuuki had loved him more then Kuran, she just told him. She didn't hate him for killing her, she still loved him.

The thought of what he had just done was too much for Zero. He picked up his weapon, walked back to Yuuki and gave her a last kiss on her lips.

'I'm sorry Yuuki but I cannot live without you specially knowing it was me who took your life.'

He placed the gun beside his temple, praying to god that he could meet with Yuki was more. He closed his eyes slowly and then….


End file.
